Talk:Arcane Languor
Does this win out over Glyph of Energy? --RadiKS 15:17, 7 May 2006 (CDT) PWN a Monk Wow, this would utterly own a monk spamming spells- after 5 to like 7 or 8 seconds, if the monk was oblivious, they would have full exhaustion. Or they would have stopped healing, leaving their allies vulnerable. Skax459 21:39, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :Try it, it's pretty hard to keep a dangerous hex on a (good) monk. —Aranth 17:11, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::Well then i just guess i wont have to be oblivious, isnt that nice? M s4 17:23, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, it sure is unfortunate that a Mesmer wouldn't be able to use a cover hex or interrupt a Monk from removing a hex. Oh wait. :::Point is there are many situations where you can slap this on a Monk while they're busy casting a spell and they probably wouldn't notice this specific spell until they cast at least one spell, they might be hexed with many things, have already used their hex removal skills, etc. In AB, for example, a team will usually have, at most, one healer. A (good) Mesmer can pretty easily keep a dangerous hex on a Monk. ;P Capcom 21:38, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Holy Veil King of all hex removal (not by measure of efficiency though =D ) 67.162.10.70 21:42, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::Just use a cover hex Gorbachev116 22:40, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Glyph? I would guess... no. Glyph would probably come out on top. Testing required. Multiple Exhaustion If this is cast on someone who then casts, say, Shock, does it produce double exhaustion, or does it have no effect if the next spell was going to cause exhaustion anyway? --JoDiamonds 14:50, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :Well, shock isn't a spell, so it shouldn't matter anyway. But, it has no effect on spells that already cause exhaustion. I haven't tried languor with equinox. --68.142.14.52 15:14, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::What about with Invoke Lightning? The Exhaustion there doesn't factor in until after the spell is cast. Born to Mes 03:36, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Arcane Languor + Mantra of Persistance? Could you theoretically keep Lanquor up on someone indefinetely with this combo? Also, you wouldn't really have energy problems due to having 14 in inspiration. Just a thought. :Wrong attribute. Mantra of Persistence will have no effect. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:13, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Interrupts? Does the exhaustion trigger at the beggining of the cast, as with normal spells that cause exhaustion, so it will stay on even if the spell is interrupted, or when the spell has finihsed casting, so interrupts would prevent exhaustion, as with Backfire, Shame, Guilt, etc.? 87.114.7.252 06:52, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :Yes. I just tested in a scrimmage- it goes into effect at the beginning of the cast, so even if you interrupt them, they still have exhaustion. I didn't think to test with Shame/Guilt though. I would guess that Languor would still go into effect, since they still pay the Energy cost of the spell. I'll probably test again later tonight with one of the two.—Aranth 11:17, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :Alright, I tested some more. It works exactly like normal exhaustion. Updating article.—Aranth 22:18, 2 August 2006 (CDT) anti b spike Equinox(ranger) and this spell(mesmer) would work very well aganist a b spike because all they use is spells. They would be sitting ducks in a few casts :One or max 2 of them yes, they are 8..u could severly hinder their ability to spike, but not at all devastate the whole team. (majnore, to lazy to log in) 81.225.201.110 22:00, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Nightfall Update Fixed up the progression to match the Oct. 25, 2006 balance update. — Feurin Longcastle 23:36, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :God you're fast :P (Terra Xin 01:48, 26 October 2006 (CDT)) No you didnt... getting to it -- 16:10, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Surprising I find it a little surpising that this hasn't got as much use to combat SF Spike teams. Anyone else?--68.102.128.17 16:00, 28 January 2007 (CST) Divert Hexes, lawl. My guild used to tack on a spellcaster shutdown squad during GvGs. Basically the Ranger would keep Equinox up while the mesmer would cast Arcane Languor on monks, SF, etc. It was fairly effective but this spirit is a huge problem and is often targeted very quickly. "...a ranger elite spirit" Is the second part of this sentence rly reeded?: "Very effective if used with Equinox <, a Ranger elite spirit.> " -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 17:56, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Heroes During Tahnnakai Temple I noticed that my Dunkoro got this hex and while Holy Veil was recharging, he kept casting skills and after few seconds he had VERY little energy :/ I think it should be noted that it's really dangerous hex while on spamming heroes... — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 04:42, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Isn't the second line of notes exactly what you're describing? --Kale Ironfist 06:02, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Icon This skill icon is hawtness. Agreed, but is it turned counter-clockwise in game? Looks sort of odd... pwn infusers cast on the infuser before a spike and watch them get hit with exhaustion by infuse and another exhaustion by word of healing. PWNT!.[[Mr Prash|blue]] 17:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Shame its an elite, and shame it wont actually do much. — Warw/Wick 17:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Your entitled to your opinion, I'm entitled to mine...BUT YOUR WRONG MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. No but really I could see it work Mr Prash 17:35, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::It wouldn't do much, since most decent teams nowdays have mega hex removal *cough*swayexpel*cough*. — Warw/Wick 17:37, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::And there are better ways for a mesmer to disrupt infusing. Shame for example--Cobalt | Talk 17:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Ya but not to disrupt the infuse, but cast arcane langour right before you spike so they have no choice but to cast or let them dieMr Prash 17:42, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Well the hex will be removed before they cast anything after infuse so they will only get 1 lot of exhaustion, which isn't that bad, i wouldn't use up my elite slot just for that anyway--Cobalt | Talk 17:45, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Eh? lol The talk page is in catergory: research needed... fair enough -->Suicidal Tendencie 19:40, 24 December 2008 (UTC)